Camp Change
by gleekinpink
Summary: When Arizona is sent to a "brat' camp. She finds love.   Competly AU . All mayjor characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I should be doing my science homework right now

But I got this story idea in my head. I don't like Arizona for leaving Callie right now but it's AU in this FF. And in my story, everyone is bratty,spoiled etc expect Callie and Arizona muhahaahah.

Anyhow enjoy!

I suck at formatting my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect Camp Change Abby, Ms Smith, Hannah, Allison, and all OC/s I make up.

A/N 2: I have a map of Camp "Brat" (Change) I made on paint

On my profile :D

Arizona wasn't spoiled. Okay she was but her mom sent her here. She was rich after all. She was one of the most popular girls in her school.

Arizona looked at all of the other spoiled kids. Arizona was going to a Change Camp as know as "my kid is spoiled camp".

They weren't allowed to bring any electronics. So she had to kiss her cell phone good bye and her iPod.

She looked at two girls. An Asian one and a small brownish blonde.

Both wearing Juicy Culture sweats and Uggs.

The Asian one had black sweats while the brownish blonde had pink sweats. It was summer. Arizona looked at her Juicy shorts and halter top.

The bus stopped at a big house. Like really big. It was like her house but it was bigger.

A blonde stood their painting her fingernails.

"Look there's Izzie!" said the Pink juicy sweats girl. The Asian said nothing. She just realized that she recognized those girls from the school next to hers. Izzie got on and hugged the Juicy girls.

After about 1 hour. The finally got to Seattle. When Arizona got off the bus she saw the most beautiful girl ever.

The girl had dark hair and eyes and was wearing very short shorts and a white tank top.

A red haired girl stood next to her pouting wearing the same exact thing but her top was pink. "Have you every been to this camp" she asked the girls.

"uh no. I'm Callie" The girl said.

"Neither have I. I'm Arizona from Northern CA." Arizona said in a perky voice

No. Arizona was a lesbian. No one knew about it. She had a boyfriend. But she didn't really like him.

Callie nudged the red haired girl

"I'm Addie" she said in a bratty tone.

Like her friend Amanda. Amanda was really spoiled, mean, rude and bossy. Addie was just like that.

"Welcome to Camp Change! Meet new friends and change the way you are! I'm Ms. Smith your camp leader! Let's go to your cabins. Cabin A: Julia Anderson, Meredith Grey, Isabella Stevens, and Cristina Yang!. The four girls got up. The girls from the bus giggled and ran to cabin a.

"Cabin B! Addison Montgomery, Calliope Torres, Arizona Robbins, and Teddy Atlman!"

"Yes! Daddy put me in the same group with you Callie!" Addie said with a girly giggle

"You're name is Calliope? Can I call you that? I love that name" Arizona said with a nervous giggle.

"Uh No." Addie said with her hand on her hips

Callie rolled her eyes

"I hate my name. Please call me Callie" Callie said

Ms. Smith called out the Cabin C but, the girls were already at the cabin. Just like the cabins in the Parent Trap.

"Okay girls uh unpack. Take your beds and I'll be out side and I'm Miranda you camp consular" a short haired women said in a bossy manner.

"Ew! I have to sleep on these?" Addie cried out grossed.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that Miss?" Miranda asked annoyed

"Yes I do. My daddy paid a lot of money for me to go to this camp. I better-" Addison said in her bratty mode.

"Well. If you have a problem you can leave this camp by walking since our buss left." Miranda fired back

"But-" Addie said

"Teddy Atlman" Miranda called out ignoring Addie.

"Hm?" Teddy said looking at her cell phone

"No cell phones allowed at this camp. Hand it over" Miranda ordered

'But-" Teddy pleaded

Miranda chucked the pink blackberry out of the window

"Hey!" Teddy cried

"You know the rules" she said

"But-"

"Finish unpacking or else No showers" Miranda said

Arizona had the bed next to Teddy. She was in the middle between Callie & Teddy.

"Oooooooohhh" Callie said as Addie took out a pink thong.

"I know. I heard that there's a boy's soccer camp or what ever across the lake." Addison said giggling

"What about Sam?" Callie asked

"I broke up with him. Mark is across the lake at his camp. He is way better at you know what" Addison said smirking

"Yeah. George is over their too. He's good too." Callie said

"Have you ever done it Arizona or Teddy?" Addie asked

"Duh. Yeah" Teddy said rolling her eyes

"Arizona?" Addie asked

"All the boys at my school are immature" Arizona lied

She haven't done it.

Addie rolled her eyes

"I'm done!" Callie said patting the tan dresser.

After a while the girls headed to the canteen.

"Guess what" Teddy said

"What?" Addie and Callie asked

"Look at what my boyfriend gave me" Teddy said holding out her wrist. A sliver Pandora bracelet glimmered in the light.

"Pretty" Callie and Addie said

"Cute. I have the same one but in gold" Arizona said

"Yeah" Teddy said

"Hey! I'm Izzie and this is Cristina and Meredith" Izzie said sitting down at their table

"I'm Callie" Callie said

"I'm Addie"

"I'm Teddy"

"I'm Arizona"

The girls talked about their favorite stores. Arizona stared at Callie the whole time. When Callie wasn't looking.

"Arizona Hello?" Meredith said

"Um what?' Arizona asked

"Haven't you been listing?" Cristina asked rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"Sorry. This food is giving me a headache" Arizona lied with an eye roll

"This food does suck" Callie said pushing her tray forward.

"So what is your favorite stores" Meredith asked

"Pink, Juicy Culture, Hollitster and Abercombie you the usual." Arizona said

"All campers must report back to their cabins for tomorrow's schedule Ms. Smith said

The girls went back to their cabins.

Tomorrow's schedule looked like this for Cabin B & A

8am-Rise up

8:30am- wash up and dress

9am- Breakfast served in Canteen

10 am- Head back to cabins to change into swim suits

11am- Swim lessons in Lake Junie

11:30am- Change

12pm- Lunch served in Canteen

1pm- Sports in gym

2pm- Arts/ Crafts

3pm-Free time

4pm- Horse back riding

5pm- Dinner

6pm- Nature Walk

7pm- Free Swim in Lake July

8pm- change and wash up for bed

9pm- lights out

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did.

Well R&R and put this on subscription list!

Much love,

Melissa

If you have any ideas

message me

I'll give you credit.

I'll update soon


	2. Break Ups

A/N: Woah! I had so many emails from FF with people liking, story alert, etc my stories. I heard that the review button wasn't working. Let's hope it works this time. How bout you test it out?

A/N 2: You will need to have another window/tab open since you need to look at Camp "Brat" map for this. Which is on my profile.

A/N 3: There is a lot of stereotyping in this story, so if you feel offended in any way, let me know. Sorry if you do.

A/N 4: Okay the Arizona/Callie part come much later in the story. It has all characters in this story. That means all parings too. The characters go a little un-charactery. But hey it is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides OC/s I make up.

It was now 8:20 and they had to go to bed at 9. Arizona got into her Abercrombie Pjs and looked at Callie. Okay more like gawk at Callie. She gawked at Callie like she was a hungry beast looking for meat and Callie was this big juicy red piece of meat. Snapping, out of her thoughts or gawking, Arizona took out her medical text book. She loved kids and wanted to be a doctor.

"You like medical stuff?" Callie asked

"Yeah. It's really interesting" Arizona sighed

"I do to." Callie said with a smile

Teddy was looking at Addie's Seventeen or some other teen magazine with Addie.

"Ohmygod. Justin Bebier is having a new CD released next month! How could I now know about this?" Teddy giggled.

"OMG! Look at that poster of him. So hawttt" Addie giggled.

"It's mine!" Teddy said taking out the poster.

"No it's mine!' Addie cried out taking the poster from the blonde

"God! it's mine" Teddy said

The girls augured for a bit. Then Miranda came.

"It's nobody's" Miranda said ripping the poster and half.

Addie and Teddy ran to the poster as soon as Miranda left the room to go to her cabin.

Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina went over to their neighbor's cabin

Izzie, Cristina and Meredith were all wearing the same tank top and boy short pjs bottoms.

"OMG! Justin Beiber got ripped up! By who?" Izzie asked as Meredith brought tape from their cabin room.

"Our consular Miranda" Addie sniffled

"She's so mean!" Izzie said

"I know" Teddy said pouting

"I hope they have a cheerleading coach here" Addie said

"I know right? I need to practice my skills." Izzie said putting the tape on the back of the poster which happened to be Miley Cyrus's face.

'What would you cheer for?" Arizona asked

"The boys over on the other side of Lake Junie duh!" Teddy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys! Julia said that you were in here ! It's 8:50 so you need to wash up for bed since we have a long fun day ahead of your selves'" Sydney said

Cristina rolled her eyes

"do we have cheer leading practice? " Izzie asked her perky consular

"Yes we do! If you don't want to be in it, then you can help Mr. Webber, who is the boy's camp director to help put in his office!" Sydney said cheerfully

"So are we going to cheer for the boy's on the other side of Lake Junie?" Izzie asked

"Yup! They have a foot ball game against some other camp!" Sydney said

"Yay!" Addie cried

The other girls left.

The next morning, it was around 8. She was the first one to wake up. She deiced to get ready for the day.

"She mad a little noise, which woke Addie up

"Bitch! I am trying to get my beauty rest!" Addie said angrily

"Sorry" Arizona said softly

"God. I guess I have to get up. Apply my makeup" Addie said rolling her eyes

"Hey guys" Callie said as she woke up

"Hey" the girls replied

After they got all ready, they meet Meredith, Izzie and Cristina at the canteen.

"I can't wait for cheerleading practice!" Izzie cried

"Me too" Addie and Teddy said

"Izzie is the head cheerleader at our school. I'm the co-captain. Cristina was on the cheerleading squad, but then she like pulled something in her knees and her doctor won't let her cheer" Meredith explained

"That sucks. I'm head captain too!" Addie said smiling at Cristina

"You made me sound like an old person" Cristina said rolling her eyes at Meredith

"Are you a cheerleader too?" Addie asked Arizona

"Yeah. Co-Captain" Arizona replied

"Hurry up, you guys have swim lessons in 20 minutes!" Miranda said coming over to the girl's table.

"We know how to swim" Addie said

"So? It's for safety lessons. They train you and stuff." Miranda said

The girls all got up and ran to their cabins getting changed.

Arizona looked while Callie changed.

"Wow I am a stalker" Arizona said to herself.

After they got changed, the girls went over to lake Junie. Some boys were over in the lake.

"Mark!" Addie cried running over to her boy friend who was in the middle of the lake

"Hey babe" Mark replied kissing her neck and then putting his arm around her

"Hey Addie who's the one in the pink bikini?' Derek asked

"She's Meredith" Addie said

"Is she single" Derek asked

Mark and Owen hooted

"Yes animals" Addie said rolling her eyes

"What about the Asian next to her?" Owen asked

"You have Teddy" Addie said

"I'm going to break up with her remember? You caught her kissing that Andrew guy?" Owen said

"Oh yeah" Addie said softly

"Owen!" Teddy said running over to her boyfriend

"Hey we need to talk" Owen said taking her hand to the other part of the river

Meredith and Cristina came over after Addie waved them over

"What's your name babe?' Derek asked

"Meredith. What's yours?' Meredith said giggling

"That Owen guy likes you" Mark said pointing to Owen

Then Alex came over.

"Oooh. My eyes are set to the blonde" Alex said smirking

"Her name is Izzie " Cristina said

"My name is Derek. Uh wanna go out?" Derek said nervously

"Sure" Meredith said quietly.

Then Teddy came over pulling Addie over to the other side of the lake crying.

"You just asked her out Derek? Smooth man." Mark said smirking

"I ask out pretty girls" Derek said with his McDreamy smile

Meredith blushed

"Attention all, campers! We are going to put you into swim groups for lessons" Ms. Smith said

"Cabins A and B please go over to that section where Sydney is This counts for boys too" Ms. Smith said

Arizona patted Teddy's back as she told the story.

"He's a jerk" Callie said giving her newfound friend a smile

"But I gave him that necklace! It cost like 40 bucks at Abercrombie" Teddy cried

"He's not worth it" Arizona said hugging Teddy

"Correction: He's an ass" Izzie said

"You are better than him" Addie said

The girls sat down protecting Teddy from Owen

Izzie gave him the evil eye.

"Hi everyone! We are going to learn swimming safety." Sydney said

"We are teenagers. Not 5 year olds" Alex said rolling his eyes

Ignoring his comment, Sydney taught the lesson.

On how to do CPR, and get a drowning victim out of the water.

After that, the girls went back to the cabin and went to go change

And then eat lunch.

Teddy wasn't hungry. Arizona agreed with her. The lunch was grilled cheese and some kind of salad. Instead, she got an apple.

It was arts and crafts time after lunch. They were going to make bracelets for cancer patients.

During sports, they practiced cheerleading expect Cristina who read some magazine due to her knee.

Finally it was free time. Same for the boys.

They all sat in a circle with the boys on Lake Junie's bridge Teddy tried to sit far as possible away from Owen.

Owen flirted with Cristina.

This made Teddy mad. So she got up dragged Cristina by the arm and pushed her into the river.

"Teddy!" Meredith cried out running her friend.

Owen and Derek quickly helped her out.

"Bitch" Cristina hissed to Teddy as Izzie handed her a towel

"Teddy! Why did you push her into the river?" Meredith asked rudely

"My earrings! Where are they?" Cristina asked

"I see them , in the river" George pointed out

Derek fished them out of the river.

"She ruined them! They can't get wet! Sliver can't get wet!" Cristina cried out angrily.

Teddy ran back into the Cabin.

Addie and Callie ran after her.

"You know I have the same exact earrings with me. I have another pair at home. You can have them. Besides, they are to heavy for me" Arizona said with a smile

"Thanks" Cristina said

"Let's go tell Sydney" Meredith said hugging her best friend

Izzie got up too.

Mark laughed.

"Girls" He said shaking his head.

Arizona went to her cabin and went over to Teddy, sitting in the group.

"It's okay. Forget about him" Arizona said

A/N: I hoped you liked it

R&R!


	3. War

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates

Homework has taken over my life!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

"So explain what happened" Ms. Smith said rubbing her temples

Arizona, Callie, Meredith, Izzie and Addison were in Ms. Smith's office.

"Well that slut pushed me into the water getting my earrings damaged" Cristina hissed

" we do not call each other names" Ms. Smith said sharply. Her brown eyes squinted at the Asian.

"I'm not 5" Cristina said with an eye roll

"Teddy why did you push Cristina?" Ms. Smith asked ignoring Cristina's comment.

"Ms. Smith, We have a new camper. She was in Australia, but her plane got cancelled, she got a flight back yesterday. She's here now" Miranda said

"Yes. Uh your name?" Ms. Smith asked with a smile

"Lexie Grey." The girl said.

Meredith raised he eyebrows.

"Oh! Your going to be in Arizona's cabin. Well cabin A. Arizona why don't you take Lexie to the Cabin?" Ms. Smith

"Uh sure" Arizona said with a new smile

Once they were out of Ms. Smith's sight, Lexie took out a pink iPhone and began to type messages

"You know your not allowed to have that. One girl to he phone thrown in the water because of that. " Arizona said nervously

"So. I'll hide it. ' Lexie said rolling her eyes at the blonde

The girls were silent for a while.

"Is there anything I should know? Like those girls what did they do?" Lexie asked

"Well. Teddy the one who was in the green chair, had a boy friend who is over by the boy's side, he broke up with her. Then he started flirting with the Asian who is Cristina. And she Teddy, pushed Cristina into the lake. Cristina's earrings got ruined and they got into a fight." Arizona said rolling her eyes

"Wow. I wonder if they have dances" Lexie said with a giggle

"Finally we are here. Uh find an empty bed with nothing on it " Arizona said

"What happened to that bed?" Lexie asked

Teddy's bed was covered in water. A small pool of water was at Arizona's feet

Then out of no where a huge water balloon hit Arizona's head.

"What the- ' Arizona said

"OMG Ms. Smith is so unfair!" Teddy said storming into the cabin

"Arizona! Are you okay?" Callie asked

"Cristina kill her" Teddy said pointing to her bed

"I call WAR" Addie yelled picking up her magazine that was covered in water

Arizona quickly got a towel and dried herself off.

Teddy quickly went into the next cabin. Cristina was reading a magazine with Izzie while Meredith did her nails

She got the magazine and attacked Cristina

"What the hell is going on here?" Miranda yelled

"Get your spoiled little buts back to your cabin!" Miranda said lightly pushing the girls.

While Teddy and Cristina were being yelled at, the rest of them went to the boy side of the cabin. Arizona sat on the edge reading a magazine with her feet in the water.

Then Callie came and sat next to her

"That's a cute shirt" she said with a sniffle pointing to the shirt in the magazine

"Callie What's Wrong?"" She asked putting her magazine to the side noticing Callie's eyes were red. Callie had obvious crying

"Addison and- George were kissing: Callie said sobbing into her hands

"Oh Callie" Arizona said softly rubbing her new found friend's back

"I saw them. Should I tell Mark?" Callie asked looking up from her hands

"Sure. Addison doesn't derive him" Arizona said

Callie quickly got up and ran over to Mark who was talking to Owen and Derek.

"Addison is cheating on you" She said putting her hands on her hips

"What? No she isn't Owen? Derek is this true?" Mark asked nervously

Owen looked down at his feet

Derek pretended to look away

"Owen, Derek" Mark said nervously

"sorry man" Owen said patting his friend on the back

"With who?" he asked

"George and Sam" Owen and Derek said

"I caught Sam and her the other day." Owen added

Mark quickly got up and found George punching him to the ground

'"Mark! What the hell" Addison screamed

"You and I are done. Cheater" Mark spit angrily

George got up and punched Mark in the face.

It quickly turned into a fight.

Soon Derek and Owen separated them

Mark his arm around Callie as he went to the nurse's office

"You told!" Addison yelled at Derek

"No. Callie caught you and George." Derek spat angrily

"Callie! What but-" Addison said

"He loved you. But you broke his heart. He was going to settle down. And not screw cheerleaders. Nice job" Derek said running up to his friend.

Addison was hanging there with her mouth open

"Come. Go back to your cabin" Izzie said

Together they went back to the cabin.

When Callie came back, she got her stuff and switched beds with Teddy

"Callie. I'mm- " Addie started to say

"Don't slut. You said to much. I freaking hate you. I can't even look at you. I don't get why you would kiss MY boyfriend. I really loved George. But you are a whore who cares all about getting boys. Mark loved you" Callie said turning her back away.

Lexie went to comfort Callie.

"George is stupid to cheat on you" she said

Arizona sighed and went to go outside to get her magazine. She saw Meredith leaning up against a tree as Derek flirted with her. She went inside the cabin to find the girls looking grossed out.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Callie is in the bathroom. Puking her guts out" Lexie said grossed out

"OMG what if she's pregnant. She and George were doing it 2 weeks ago-" Addison said worriedly.

Arizona went into the bathroom to find Callie sitting on the sink.

She was taping her foot up and down. Looking at a pregnancy test

"Oh Callie" Arizona said

"I'm like late. I bowered some from Addison" Callie said with a sniffle

The girls waited until what it felt like forever.

The rest of the girls came in.

Patting her the back as she picked up the pregnancy test

A/N: Yeah. I know this chapter is very weird. R&R!


End file.
